


I’m Coming! (Jensen Ackles X Reader)

by deanwanddamons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jensen Ackles Smut, Jensen ackles rpf - Freeform, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Supernatural - Freeform, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwanddamons/pseuds/deanwanddamons
Summary: A video call with Jensen. What could be better?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	I’m Coming! (Jensen Ackles X Reader)

Even his name is sexy. 

Jensen. 

The ‘Jen’ pouts your lips, the ‘sen’ rolls your tongue in your mouth. 

You repeat it over and over as your hands travel down your naked body. 

His handsome face is large on the laptop screen, his hair long and styled, ready for his new part in The Boys. His emerald green eyes are bright, a cheeky glint shining from them. 

“Open your legs wider,” you hear him say, the deep timber in his voice making your pussy clench as he tells you what he wants you to do. 

You push yourself up the bed and lean back against the headboard, dropping your knees further. 

“That’s it baby,” his voice is breathless through the speakers. “Show me how wet you are.” 

Slipping a finger into your pussy, you gather your slick. Your arousal is evident as you hold it up to the screen. 

“Is that because of me? Does the thought of watching me wank turn you on that much?” he asks. You nod, tweaking and pulling a pert nipple between your fingers. 

He smirks before the camera pans down his wide chest, continuing downwards until it jerks to a stop. The swollen head of his cock comes into view. It’s red, shiny, and you swear you can actually see it throbbing. His thumbs rubs along the top, widening the slit which leaks a drop of precum. 

Your breath hitches in your throat when he wraps his large hand around his huge erection. He takes a step back allowing his thick, naked thighs to come into view. 

You circle your clit with your index finger, your other hand dipping between your legs, sliding a digit, then another into your needy entrance. As you start to fuck yourself you keep your stare on the sight in front of you. 

He moves his fist, his palm gliding easily over his member. His movements get faster and faster, the pumping action finding a rhythm. 

“Jesus Y/N. I wish I was there right now. Slamming into that tight fucking pussy. I’d fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to sit down for a week. You’d like that wouldn’t you baby?” 

His voice is low, deep, guttural. 

“Fuck yes,” you tell him, the circler motion around your sensitive nub getting more erratic as your hips rise of the bed. 

“I’m going to cum.” you groan, the image of him pumping himself in front you too much to you to bear. 

He suddenly stops as you hear a knock on his trailer door. 

“Jensen! You’re needed on set,” you hear a voice shout from the outside of the trailer. 

“I’m coming!” he yells back, just as ropes of thick, white cum spurt from his cock, covering his stomach.


End file.
